


Ritorno a Godric's Hollow

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drarry, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: Harry e Draco vivono insieme al 12 di Grimmauld Place già da qualche mese. Dopo una lunga serie di “tira e molla”, durante i quali si sono più volte lasciati e ripresi, sembra abbiano finalmente trovato la loro stabilità come coppia. Il Natale però si avvicina e, con esso, arrivano anche le pressioni del mondo magico e della famiglia Malfoy. Harry ha ricevuto decine di inviti mentre i genitori di Draco vorrebbero avere il loro unico figlio per cena. La vigilia di Natale, Harry e Draco sembrano destinati a trascorrerla separati, ma un desiderio, celato sino all’ultimo da Harry porterà lui e Draco sulla stessa strada.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 1





	Ritorno a Godric's Hollow

Quella di vivere al 12 di Grimmauld Place con Draco, secondo Hermione Granger era stata davvero una buona idea. Forse la migliore che Harry avesse avuto da qualche tempo a questa parte. E dopo anni poteva tranquillamente affermare che Hermione aveva sempre ragione. Di certo doveva aver avuto una solida convinzione se era tanto sicura che un Malfoy fosse la persona più giusta per lui. Una motivazione che doveva aver inculcato anche nel cervello di Ron, sino a quel momento incerto sulla buona riuscita di quel rapporto. Ron non aveva davvero mai digerito che il suo migliore amico si fosse fidanzato proprio con Draco e, sebbene non gliel’avesse mai confessato apertamente, Harry lo aveva capito da tempo. C’era da dire che la loro relazione non aveva mai davvero dato segno d’essere un qualcosa d’importante né di potenzialmente duraturo. Al contrario era stato un percorso tortuoso. Harry per primo aveva sbandierato il suo non esserne affatto innamorato (menzogna alla quale Hermione non aveva però mai creduto). Questo continuo andirivieni, il ribadire che non si trattasse di niente d’eccezionale se non una storia di sesso, non doveva aver invogliato Ronald Weasley a ritenerla la migliore relazione a cui il suo più caro amico potesse aspirare, specialmente dopo esser stato insieme a sua sorella. In effetti l’idea di fidanzarsi con colui che ai tempi della scuola era stato tra i suoi più odiati nemici, a Harry neanche era mai venuta. Per dire, non ci aveva rimuginato sopra e non si era svegliato un mattino dicendosi che aveva voglia di scoparsi il figlio di Lucius Malfoy, lo stesso che oltretutto aveva più volte tentato di ucciderlo. Il tutto si era evoluto naturalmente, al punto che quasi non se n’era accorto. Dopo un primo incontrarsi fatto di lunghi discorsi notturni in compagnia di una bottiglia di whiskey incendiario, un primo bacio e un’altrettanto prima volta, erano passati per una lunga sequela di tira e molla. Un lasciarsi continuo, tormentato al pari della loro voglia di tornare insieme. Il problema vero girava attorno all’accettazione e non soltanto di se stessi o dell’essere attratti da un altro uomo, quelle erano questioni sulle quali non si era eccessivamente crucciato, almeno non tanto quanto il dover ammettere di amare un Malfoy. Questo era stato difficile, al punto che aveva impiegato una scandalosa quantità di tempo prima di rendersi conto che era proprio con lui che desiderava stare. Per mesi ogni energia l’aveva spesa nel tentativo di convincersi che non fosse vero, salvo poi sussultare le volte in cui riceveva un suo gufo in cui gli chiedeva un nuovo incontro, magari notturno. Oh sì, Draco lo aveva cercato spesso. Anzi era quasi sicuro che era stato proprio Malfoy a provocarlo, la prima volta che avevano fatto l’amore. Sulla seconda non ci metteva la mano sul fuoco perché poteva esser stata una sua iniziativa. Senz’altro non s’era mai tirato indietro né gli era passato per la mente di dirgli di no. Lo amava e confessarlo a se stesso era stato doloroso. Dirlo a lui, poi, fu addirittura imbarazzante. Eppure lo amava e tanto quanto lo detestava. Oh, odiava Draco e ancora di più odiava l’idea di essere attratto da lui. Perché si trattava di un Malfoy. E quel suo passato ingombrante era testimoniato dal marchio nero, impresso ancora sul braccio. Sebbene sbiadito e di ormai nessun valore magico, quello era il ricordo più lampante di tutti. Draco aveva servito Lord Voldemort e ne aveva seguito gli ideali per lungo tempo. Era stato un bullo, aveva trattato male i suoi compagni atteggiandosi a superiore e soltanto per via del nome che portava o del sangue puro che gli scorreva nelle vene. Draco, che si era puntualmente schierato dalla parte opposta a quella di Albus Silente, preferendogli addirittura la terribile Dolores Umbridge al quinto anno. Eppure era di lui che si era innamorato perché quel Draco non esisteva più. Era cambiato, evolvendosi in qualcuno di estremamente differente e questo Harry lo sapeva più di qualsiasi altra cosa. Il cambiamento era naturale, d’altronde anche lui era maturato. Sebbene quello di Harry non fosse stato un mutamento vero e proprio, di certo non era stato tanto radicale. Si era tratto più di un alleggerirsi, un lasciarsi alle spalle i fantasmi (sebbene non tutti) e decidere per una vita senza troppe preoccupazioni. E sapeva anche quando tutto questo aveva avuto inizio ovvero nell’istante in cui l’Horcrux di Voldemort era scomparso da dentro di lui. A quel punto si era sentito come rinascere. Gli pareva d’esser diventato una persona del tutto diversa e che questa fosse felicemente in pace con se stessa. Non doveva più tentare di capire, o di capirsi, non doveva più combattere contro qualcuno per salvare il mondo. Doveva soltanto essere se stesso e nient’altro. Quel momento lo ricordava ancora di tanto in tanto e oggi, che erano trascorsi molti anni, lo associava come a uno dei più belli della sua vita. Di certo tra i più felici vissuti in quel periodo.  
  
  
La guerra non aveva fatto sconti a nessuno e anima vivente, o fantasma che fosse, lo sapeva più di Harry Potter. C’era chi aveva perso un fratello, chi un figlio, chi invece un padre. Di padri, lui ne aveva persi due. Ma aveva perduto anche amici, insegnanti, conoscenti... Persone sulle quali poter contare e ogni morte gli aveva lasciato dentro un segno indelebile. Come un graffio nell’anima che di tanto in tanto bruciava ancora. Oh, aveva smesso di far male. Tante cose avevano smesso di soffocarlo, questo era vero: la rabbia era scemata e con lei se n’era andato anche il dolore più lacerante. Uno del tutto simile a quello che aveva provato dopo la morte di Sirius. Bastardamente, però, questo era mutato diventando un qualcosa di estremamente differente e forse addirittura di più subdolo. Per mesi dopo la fine della guerra, Harry aveva imparato a convivere con la solitudine. Certo aveva Ron ed Hermione, aveva gli Weasley e un mondo che lo venerava e che pareva pendere letteralmente dalle sue labbra. Gli avrebbero dato persino il ministero, se soltanto lo avesse preteso! Lui, al contrario, non aveva desiderato nulla. Era tornato a scuola per frequentare il settimo anno e finalmente prendere il M.A.G.O. e aveva anche fatto l’esame di smaterializzazione, quello che non aveva mai dato, visto che all’epoca era stato un ricercato.[1] Chiunque (tranne Hermione ovviamente) e persino Ron, che comunque a scuola non c’era tornato, gli aveva detto che era un stupido e che era inutile studiare ancora, perché lui era Harry Potter e il suo nome era già una leggenda. Forse sì, forse era un idiota eppure non aveva tentennato neanche un istante e in quel giorno di fine estate aveva preparato il baule per Hogwarts, intanto che lasciava ordini a Kreacher su come mantenere la casa durante la sua assenza. Harry voleva diventare un Auror e l’ultima cosa che desiderava era diventarlo soltanto perché aveva ucciso Lord Voldemort. Se c’era riuscito era stato per merito di Silente e di Piton, e lo aveva ripetuto talmente tante volte che ormai aveva perso il conto. Neanche oggi smetteva di ribadirlo a chiunque introducesse il discorso, irritandosi non appena si rendeva conto che il sacrificio dei due più discussi presidi di Hogwarts veniva considerato come una bazzecola senza alcuna importanza. Eppure avrebbero dovuto saperlo… Avrebbero dovuto capire che non era soltanto merito suo e che, al contrario, lui non aveva capito nulla sino all’ultimo istante. La gente, però, non pareva essere dello stesso avviso.  


La prima volta che lo aveva raccontato era stato al processo, quello iniziato per far luce sull’intera vicenda. La sua udienza era durata cinque ore. Cinque lunghe ore durante le quali il salvatore del mondo magico, considerato ormai come un vero e proprio eroe di guerra, aveva raccontato tutto ciò che sapeva, tutto ciò che gli era successo dal primo anno ad Hogwarts sino alla caduta del Signore Oscuro. Aveva detto degli Horcrux, del doppiogioco di Severus Piton, del piano di Silente e di come avesse progettato la propria morte. E tutti lo avevano ascoltato in reverenziale silenzio. Dal ministro sino all’ultimo mago presente al Wizengamot, intanto che Rita Skeeter prendeva appunti con la sua penna incantata. Rita, che poi aveva naturalmente riportato ogni singola parola sulla Gazzetta del Profeta, facendo in modo che tutti sapessero cos’era davvero accaduto. E sebbene a tre anni di distanza ancora c’era qualcuno che non doveva aver capito bene com’erano andate le cose, non poteva dire che non fosse servito. Raccontare era stato come liberarsi da un enorme peso che per anni gli era gravato sul petto. Con quella lunga confessione se n’era andata via l’oppressione ed Harry era rimasto come svuotato. Ed era stato allora che aveva sperimentato la solitudine. Lui che era il più amato e rispettato mago vivente, si era sentito incompreso da chiunque, persino da Ron ed Hermione. Ma poi era arrivato Draco Malfoy.  
  
  
Draco coi suoi enormi sensi di colpa e il rimorso a divorarlo dentro, era stato il solo a comprendere il vuoto che gli divorava il centro del petto. Harry ricordava ancora il giorno in cui si era reso conto del peso che quel suo ormai passato nemico aveva portato. Uno terrificante per un ragazzo, aveva pensato rivivendo in un frangente le parole usate proprio da Silente. Un peso che, lo sapeva, il preside non avrebbe mai desiderato che gravasse sulle spalle di nessuno, ma che eppure c’era e lo dilaniava dentro. C’era tutto e tormentava i suoi sogni. C’era nel marchio nero, che andava sbiadendosi. C’era in quel passato da Mangiamorte, nelle cattiverie gratuite, negli atti di bullismo, nel razzismo contro i nati babbani, spesso perpetrato contro stessa Hermione, la quale si era però detta disposta a perdonarlo. Anzi, tutti avevano perdonato Draco. In effetti la testimonianza di Harry Potter su come gli avesse salvato la vita e di come lo avesse aiutato, non contrastandolo nella stanza delle necessità, avevano fatto buona impressione sul Wizengamot, prima e sull’opinione pubblica, poi. Nessun Malfoy era stato incarcerato, sebbene a Lucius non avessero mai permesso di prendere una nuova bacchetta, a suo figlio avevano concesso di tornare in possesso del proprio patrimonio. Era stato allora che tutto era ricominciato. Sì, chiunque aveva perdonato Draco Malfoy, tranne Draco stesso. Harry era convinto che dopo ormai più di tre anni una parte di lui non avesse ancora del tutto fatto pace col passato. Era una lotta quotidiana che non era ancora cessata e che sperava con tutto il cuore che prima o poi sarebbe terminata.  
  
  
Ora vivevano insieme al 12 di Grimmauld Place, dove Draco si era trasferito già da qualche mese. L’antica dimora dei Black, rimessa a nuovo dopo un completo restauro, era stato il perno attorno al quale avevano fatto leva per convincere Narcissa che non si trattava di una così pessima idea. Lei, che Black lo faceva di cognome, era stata orgogliosa del fatto che il suo viziatissimo rampollo si sarebbe trasferito in una delle più antiche dimore di famiglia. Certo, Draco, viziato lo era davvero ed Harry se ne rendeva conto ogni giorno con un po’ più di forza. Ancora ricordava con un sorriso divertito il mattino in cui si era materializzato con cinque bauli al seguito, stracolmi di vestiti e il suo personalissimo elfo domestico. E aveva in mente con esattezza l’espressione che aveva dedicato alla sua camera da letto, la stessa che avrebbero condiviso e che un tempo era stata di Sirius. Draco c’era già stato, naturalmente, ma non l’aveva mai ancora vista alla luce del giorno e con i colori d’oro e rosso a brillare e a tappezzare le pareti. Ancora, Harry rideva non appena quelle parole, pronunciate con un marcato tono sprezzante, gli tornavano in mente.  
«Non ho lasciato il mio antichissimo maniero per trasferirmi nella sala comune di Grifondoro, Potter.» E una volta detto questo aveva agitato la bacchetta e parte dei colori della stanza erano mutati nel verde e nell’argento della casa dei Serpeverde, andando a creare una strana crasi di colori. A Harry era sembrato di tornare indietro a quando, a cavallo della sua fiammante Firebolt, occhieggiava gli spalti durante una partita di Quiddich. Quel mescolarsi di oro e argento gli dava un’impressione del tutto simile a una di quelle tante partite giocate contro Serpeverde, di certo gli scaldava piacevolmente il cuore.

  
Ah sì, il suo ragazzo era terribile. Davvero terribile. Anzitutto ci sarebbe da dire che erano diversi in tantissime cose e non soltanto nel carattere, il fatto era che Draco dava importanza ad aspetti della quotidianità che lui invece considerava poco. Come l’abbigliamento per esempio. Oh, su quello avrebbe potuto scriverne un libro d’avventure grottesche.  
«Ogni mago che si rispetti deve avere un vestiario accettabile, Potter» aveva detto un giorno dando un’occhiata al suo guardaroba stracolmo di jeans e felpe, rigorosamente babbane.  
«E se dovessimo valutare le tue abilità con la bacchetta dal modo in cui ti vesti, beh...» aveva aggiunto, lasciando però la frase in sospeso e marcandola di tono sarcastico con un gesto secco della mano. «Sei il più famoso mago del mondo, se una sera dovessimo uscire a cena ti farei sfigurare.»  
«Ma sono solo vestiti» si era lamentato lui. «La gente non guarda quello che mi metto addosso» aveva aggiunto, prima di ricadere a peso morto sopra al letto e prendere a giocherellare distrattamente con i ricami del copriletto.  
«Per la barba di Merlino, Potter» gli aveva sentito aggiungere, dopo che aveva arraffato un paio di jeans logori e sformati. Aveva ovviamente ignorato la sua osservazione, anzi pareva non prendere in considerazione l’idea che non gliene fregasse nulla di qualche pezzo di stoffa.  
«Dobbiamo comparti subito qualcosa da indossare, non posso farmi vedere in giro con uno che si concia peggio di Gazza!»  
«Sul serio io…»  
«Lo sai cosa c’era scritto sull’ultimo numero del Settimanale delle Streghe, Potter?» gli aveva domandato Draco a quel punto. Si era voltato di scatto, guardandolo dritto negli occhi con quel fare glaciale che in effetti a Harry ricordò tanto una lezione di pozioni con Piton, un incubo del quale non vedeva la fine insomma.  
«C’era un intero articolo che analizzava il tuo vestiario, con tanto di fotografie e battutine ironiche sul fatto che eri conciato come un vagabondo senza bacchetta. Sappi che non è una cosa che posso tollerare, quindi ti comprerò dei vestiti e questo è quanto.» E lo aveva fatto davvero. Era andato da un sarto e questi aveva confezionato decine (letteralmente decine) di abiti nuovi, tutti puntualmente da mago. Ognuno con una particolarità di quelle estrose che aveva sempre trovato buffe e ovviamente il tutto tinto dei più sgargianti colori. La verità era che non si era mai immaginato a indossare certi abiti, lui era nato tra i babbani e lì era rimasto sino a undici anni. Vestiva in magliette e jeans e anche dopo aver scoperto di essere ricco, non gli era neppure venuto in mente di usare i propri soldi per comprarsi dei vestiti. Aveva quelli sformati di Dudley, che erano orribili ma con la magia li si poteva aggiustare. Ciononostante aveva accettato l’iniziativa di Draco, seppur con rassegnazione. In fondo quella non era altro che una delle maniere che il suo ragazzo aveva di dimostrargli affetto. Riempirgli l’armadio e subissarlo di insulti su quanto sembrasse trasandato, salvo poi confessare che in fondo gli era sempre piaciuto così com’era. Beh, non si poteva dire che non stesse insieme a una persona del tutto imprevedibile.  
  
  
E fu proprio il pensiero che quel mattino gli attraversò la mente, intanto che scendeva per la colazione. Erano a ridosso del Natale e l’antica dimora dei Black risplendeva delle più scintillanti decorazioni. Draco non si era risparmiato, aggiungendo un tocco di magia a ogni festone. L’addobbo che Harry preferiva era una boccia con la neve che avevano appoggiato sopra al camino, nel salottino del secondo piano. Ritraeva Draco e Harry stessi che, sotto la neve, si abbracciavano e baciavano. Si trattava di un regalo di Hermione e, a giudicare dalla perfezione dell’incantesimo, doveva averla stregata lei stessa. Oh, naturalmente c’erano tantissimi altri oggetti che avrebbero lasciato chiunque a bocca aperta. Come l’albero di Natale in sala da pranzo, per esempio. Era stato addobbato con vere fate [2] e poi c’erano anche ghirlande e festoni che riempivano l’ambiente di un delizioso odore di pino e agrifoglio. E poi ancora vischio, omini di pan di zenzero e odore di canditi profumare l’aria. In quel mattino del venti di dicembre intanto che scendeva lentamente le scale, Harry ebbe la sensazione che il 12 di Grimmauld Place non avesse mai brillato così tanto. Che il merito fosse di Draco o di Hermione o ancora di Narcissa, la quale era responsabile per buona parte delle ghirlande, questo non lo sapeva. Era soltanto sicuro del fatto che fosse felice e che voleva baciarlo. Anzi, voleva assolutamente baciarlo. Avrebbe fatto colazione con lui e poi sarebbe corso a lezione, ma prima lo avrebbe baciato. Oh, l’avrebbe fatto davvero e non vedeva l’ora. Quel mattino si era svegliato relativamente tardi, molto più del solito e aveva trovato proprio malgrado l’altra metà del letto tristemente deserta. Se a questo si aggiungeva che nell’ultimo periodo entrambi erano stati parecchio impegnati, beh, le vacanze arrivavano a proposito. Purtroppo però i suoi piani andarono in fumo quando, ormai giunto sull’ultimo gradino, sentì delle voci provenire dalla sala da pranzo. Draco non era solo. Non impiegò molto tempo a capire chi fosse il loro ospite e intanto che evitava di far scricchiolare le vecchie assi del parquet, la voce sottile di Narcissa Malfoy tagliò di netto l’atmosfera zuccherosa, impoverendo il tutto di una nota di evidente amarezza.  
  
  
Il primo baluginio di pensieri che gli attraversò la mente fu che né Draco né Narcissa dovevano averlo sentito e, stranamente, la prospettiva di poter ascoltare quanto avevano da dirsi parve rilassarlo. Sebbene non fosse di quelle persone che amano particolarmente origliare le conversazioni altrui, Harry si ritrovò a trattenere il respiro così come a immobilizzarsi. La mano era ancora saldamente stretta al corrimano e lo sguardo attento puntato avanti a sé, le orecchie ben aperte così da captare ogni brandello di conversazione. Non era una novità che la signora Malfoy venisse a far visita al figlio, ma solitamente la si vedeva una volta a settimana e quella doveva essere già la terza negli ultimi due giorni. Non che la incontrasse spesso, il più delle volte Narcissa si materializzava quando Harry era fuori casa. Lui si accorgeva del suo passaggio da un qualche piccolo accorgimento alla casa, un paio di tendine nuove o l’ennesimo servizio da tè in porcellana stipato in vetrinetta. Nell’ultimo mese, però, le sue visite si erano intensificate. La ragione in effetti non aveva neanche bisogno che gliela spiegassero, Harry l’aveva compresa da sé. Naturalmente riguardava la cena di Natale. Lei e Lucius evidentemente volevano che il loro principino adorato andasse al maniero per la sera della vigilia, ma questi non doveva avergli ancora dato una risposta definitiva. Lui e Draco, concretamente, non ne avevano ancora discusso. Anzi, Harry neanche aveva deciso se voleva festeggiare. Nonostante avesse ricevuto numerosi inviti, tra cui quello degli Weasley.  


«Per chi sono tutte queste lettere?»  
«Sono gli inviti di Potter alla cena della vigilia di Natale» lo sentì rispondere, col suo solito fare pacato «è da due settimane che siamo invasi dai gufi. Come vedi è molto richiesto.»  
«E ti ha già detto da chi andrà?» replicò Narcissa, con quella voce fintamente vaga di chi in realtà sa perfettamente dove vuole andare a parare. Draco non diede prova di esserci cascato, evidentemente sapeva benissimo quale fosse il nocciolo del discorso.  
«Se stai provando a chiedermi cosa farò io, madre, sappi che non ho ancora deciso. Credo che Potter voglia andare dagli Weasley e sa perfettamente che non ho nessuna intenzione di condividere la “mensa”» sputò, accentuando quella parola con disgusto «con la sua ex né tanto meno fingere che mi vada di stringerle la mano.» Aveva usato proprio queste parole, il tono suggeriva il fastidio che provava soltanto a sentir nominare Ginny Weasley, la cui relazione con Harry era finita più di tre anni prima. Draco ne era geloso? Non che l’idea lo sorprendesse, lui era molto possessivo con ciò che riteneva di sua proprietà. Una delle tante conseguenze dell’essere cresciuto come un principino viziato, ma che in questo caso scaldava lo stomaco di Harry di una piacevole sensazione. Non era quel tipo di gelosia ossessiva, non pretendeva di controllarlo o di assoggettarlo al proprio volere. Per esempio, non gli impediva di andare dagli Weasley per la cena della vigilia. Allo stesso tempo però non aveva nessuna intenzione di raggiungerlo. Nonostante Molly lo avesse invitato più volte, infatti, Draco aveva sempre rifiutato. Harry non aveva mai indagato sulle motivazioni, credeva che il suo fosse una sorta di pudore. In fondo li aveva maltratti e accusati per anni. E invece la ragione era ben diversa. Quasi gli venne da ridere intanto che, senza quasi rendersene conto, metteva un piede avanti all’altro.  


«Quindi sarebbe questa la ragione per cui non vuoi venire?» intervenne soltanto a quel punto, Harry Potter. Al solito spettinato e malvestito nei suoi abiti babbani troppo larghi, gli stessi che ancora portava per andare a lezione perché alla fine avevano raggiunto un compromesso riguardo al vestiario. Aveva parlato a voce ben alta e tono carico di una nota di ironia, dopo essersi ovviamente palesato sulla soglia della sala da pranzo, dove Draco pretendeva di consumare i pasti giornalieri, serviti da due indaffaratissimi elfi domestici. Fosse stato per lui, aveva borbottato un giorno, avrebbe bevuto un caffè al volo in cucina prima di smaterializzarsi. Attività che, evidentemente, era da incivili. Harry aveva smesso di preoccuparsi per queste sciocchezze, erano importanti per Malfoy e allora semplicemente gli dava corda. A lui non cambiava nulla, anche se non poteva negare che non fosse poi così spiacevole il venir servito in quel modo. Gli elfi apparecchiavano ogni mattino di buon’ora, utilizzando uno dei servizi pregiati della signora Black, poi riempivano la tavola di leccornie tante da far invidia al banchetto di Hogwarts. Anche quel giorno, sul tavolo da pranzo c’erano torte, muffin, caffè, tè e latte e poi ancora succo d’arancia e quant’altro di meraviglioso. Draco già sedeva al proprio posto, rigorosamente capotavola. Vestiva in un abito di velluto color porpora, i capelli biondi sapientemente tirati indietro e la postura ritta che trasudava perfezione. Reggeva una tazza da tè fumante con due dita, mentre con lo sguardo di tanto in tanto occhieggiava il cestino di muffin ai mirtilli. Doveva aver avuto l’intenzione di afferrarne uno quando poi, Harry si era palesato sulla soglia. Appena dietro di lui stava Narcissa, la quale camminava avanti e indietro come un leone nervoso dentro a una gabbia troppo stretta. Lei coi capelli bianchi e neri sopra la testa e una compostezza quasi regale nel portamento. Era chiaramente agitata e l’arrivo del fidanzato del figlio l’aveva ulteriormente agitata, non che lo desse a vedere, al contrario Narcissa Malfoy difficilmente si scomponeva. E per l’appunto, tutto ciò che fece dopo averlo visto fu dedicargli un’occhiata che lo squadrò da capo a piedi. Probabilmente stava giudicando i suoi jeans o i capelli spettinati. Avrebbe voluto tanto dirgli che in quel caso era questione di genetica e che non c’era spazzola o incantesimo che avrebbero potuto fare qualcosa, ma preferì tacere e sedere al proprio posto.  
«Buongiorno a tutti» aveva anche detto non senza rimarcare il suo gran sorriso sfrontato, velato da un accenno di sarcasmo. Sarcasmo che non era di sicuro rivolto a Draco, non più del solito comunque, quanto piuttosto alla sua nervosa madre che ovviamente si preoccupò di salutare con un piccolo cenno del capo.  
«Narcissa.»  
«Harry Potter» aveva quindi risposto lei, lasciandosi andare soltanto a un lieve cenno del capo, come d’assenso. Un saluto freddo e un po’ distante, di chi deve essere gentile per forza e non perché è davvero felice di vederti. Narcissa Malfoy non lo aveva mai chiamato per nome, ma nemmeno per cognome a dire il vero. Lo chiamava Harry Potter e per di più con un tono di formalità che non si era mai preoccupata di abbattere, neanche dopo che lui e Draco avevano iniziato a uscire insieme. Le volte in cui lo sguardo le ricadeva sulla sua figura apparentemente trasandata, nulla trapelava attraverso le algide espressioni del volto. Aveva un portamento altezzoso e severo, una compostezza del tutto simile a quella che Draco aveva perduto da dopo la fine della guerra. Almeno quando stava con lui, col resto del mondo Malfoy era rimasto lo stesso di quand’era bambino, del tutto simile a suo padre per modi e maniere. Narcissa Malfoy contrariamente al figlio aveva tenuto saldi certi valori che la contraddistinguevano. Era come se non volesse mai dare a vedere quali fossero i suoi veri sentimenti, al punto che più volte si era ritrovato a pensare che quella donna dovesse essere un asso in occlumanzia. Di certo, in quel mattino di dicembre, non gli diede l’impressione di provare alcun tipo di emozione nei suoi confronti. Soltanto un sopracciglio era schizzato verso l’alto e un’ombra come di timore le aveva velato appena lo sguardo. Dalla sua bocca non era uscito nient’altro che il suo nome, detto in cenno di saluto, pronunciato con in sé un miscuglio di paura e odio.  
«Comunque nel caso in cui ve lo steste chiedendo, non ho deciso cosa farò per Natale. Anche se la signora Weasley è stata molto insistente riguardo la cena della vigilia e persino Ron mi ha mandato diversi gufi. Questo però non riguarda te, Draco, ritengo che tu debba cenare con i tuoi genitori.» Soltanto allora i loro occhi s’incrociarono. Harry fu quasi sicuro d’aver intercettato come una gioia sfacciata nello sguardo di Narcissa, prontamente ricacciata indietro e al punto di dargli l’impressione di esserselo soltanto immaginato. Ciò che attirò la sua attenzione fu comunque Draco, tra i due era senz’altro il più stupito. Forse lo aveva ferito? Harry non ne aveva idea, non era mai stato troppo bravo in queste cose. Quel di cui era assolutamente sicuro era lo stupore, perché era chiaramente dipinto ancora adesso sul suo volto. Una sorpresa che ricacciò indietro, ingoiandola assieme a quel tè all’arancia ancora fumante.  
  
  
Del Natale, come si è detto, non ne avevano ancora discusso. E questo loro tacere, carico però della consapevolezza che non l’avrebbero trascorso insieme, pesava rendendoli nervosi e allergici all’argomento. La verità era che Harry non voleva accettare alcun invito, per quanto li amasse non voleva andare dagli Weasley né tanto meno dal ministro, a suo modo anche lui piuttosto insistente. Aveva un’idea per la mente, un’idea che in effetti lo tormentava da anni. Un progetto, per così dire, a cui teneva moltissimo e che non aveva ancora realizzato. In effetti non desiderava neppure che Draco andasse dai suoi, al contrario voleva che rimanesse con lui. Non poteva però pretendere che cambiasse i suoi piani per via di un desiderio che neanche aveva mai espresso apertamente, ma che al contrario neppure aveva il coraggio di confessare a se stesso. Stranamente lo fece quel giorno, col muffin a riempirgli la bocca e il sapore di caffè sulle labbra. Lo accettò con lo sguardo di Draco, indagatore e ferito, di sicuro stupito. Lo fece sotto quello imperscrutabile di Narcissa Malfoy. E a dargli la spinta necessaria era stata proprio la sua presenza, quella richiesta ormai divenuta insistente da parte di due persone che altro non erano se non genitori desiderosi di trascorrere del tempo col proprio adorato figlio. Era bastato quel pensiero a fargli scattare un qualcosa nella testa, a fermare tutto e a fargli comprendere che voleva andare a Godric’s Hollow a visitare la casa dov’erano morti i suoi genitori. Voleva farlo proprio la notte di Natale. In effetti avrebbe voluto visitarla già anni prima, ma all’epoca colei che credeva essere la vecchia Bathilda Bath aveva mandato a monte ogni progetto. Quella volta, la casa l’aveva vista soltanto da fuori e poi lui ed Hermione erano stati costretti a fuggire di corsa per non restare uccisi. Per quale motivo tornarci ora? E poi nella speranza di trovarci che cosa? Questo, Harry se l’era domandato spesso. Mai però era riuscito a darsi una risposta soddisfacente. Per una strana ragione lo fece in quel momento. Voleva capire se quel luogo gli sarebbe stato d’aiuto per andare avanti, finalmente, con un po’ più di serenità. E senz’altro non voleva andarci da solo, ma neanche poteva pretendere che Draco lo accompagnasse. Era ridicolo, certo. Loro avevano una relazione solida, si erano detti e raccontati di tutto senza mai giudicarsi. Era sicurissimo che lo avrebbe sostenuto volentieri, ma desiderava davvero condividere questo suo desiderio con qualcuno? Ma soprattutto, voleva dirlo a Draco? Si era ripetuto che c’entrava con le feste e che non voleva obbligarlo, ma era questa la verità? O invece aveva a che fare col fatto che il suo ragazzo era stato un Mangiamorte? Non sapeva darsi una risposta, ciò di cui era certo era che tornare a Godric’s Hollow avrebbe riaperto certe ferite che non era sicuro di voler sfiorare. Non era certo di volere che il suo già oppresso fidanzato tornasse a tormentarsi con colpe che non gli appartenevano. E quindi non disse nulla, preferendo il silenzio. Ingurgitò quanto gli restava di muffin e caffè e poi balzò in piedi, bacchetta alla mano.  
«Ne sei sicuro, Potter?»  
«Mi pare chiaro che tua madre ti voglia al maniero per la vigilia. Hai la fortuna di avere ancora dei genitori e dovresti farli contenti, almeno per una sera. Noi trascorreremo insieme il giorno di Natale, se tua madre è d’accordo» disse, lanciando un’occhiata a Narcissa, la quale assentì in silenzio.  
«Come desideri» annuì invece un Draco decisamente meno convinto. «Tu andrai dagli Weasley allora?»  
«Sì, forse» mormorò, dopo aver fatto volare attraverso le stanze la propria giacca. «O probabilmente andrò dal ministro, mi ha invitato anche lui o magari a Hogwarts, il preside mi ha invitato. Ti farò sapere quando avrò deciso, ora scusami che faccio tardi.» Stava giusto per smaterializzarsi, quando gli venne in mente che in tutto quello non lo aveva ancora baciato. Una mancanza gravissima alla quale avrebbe rimediato subito. Fu infatti con passo svelto che azzerò la distanza che li divideva e che gli regalò un bacio appassionato. Senza pensare alla suocera che li fissava né al fatto che, forse, nel linguaggio sociale dei Malfoy tutto quello non era rispettabile. E se ne esisteva una simile allora era felice d’averla infranta. Harry, in effetti, non era mai stato un gran tifoso delle regole. Fu infatti con un accenno di sfrontatezza e sprezzo del pericolo che lo piegò all’indietro e, con passione crescente, fece sparire l’eterno broncio di Draco Malfoy.  
«Alla buon ora, stupido Potter» lo sentì mormorare, salvo poi sorridergli dolcemente. Lasciarlo fu un peso, ma quando si smaterializzò lo fece con, nel cuore, l’idea che sarebbe tornato a casa presto.  
  
  
  
  


∞

  
  
  
  
  
Il buio doveva esser sceso presto a Godric’s Hollow, tanto che chiunque si sarebbe domandato se in quel piccolo paesino avessero mai visto la luce del giorno. E poi nevicava, lo faceva copiosamente e probabilmente da giorni perché le ringhiere e le cancellate, così come i tetti delle deliziose villette che adornavano lo stradone principale, erano ricoperti da uno spesso manto bianco. Fin dall’istante in cui si era materializzato davanti all’incisione che commemorava il sacrificio dei suoi genitori, in quella notte della vigilia di Natale, Harry Potter ebbe la ridicola sensazione che stesse nevicando da sempre. E che in realtà quello fosse un luogo incantato, un po’ come il minuscolo villaggio incastonato dentro a una boccia di vetro, la stessa che stava sopra al caminetto del soggiorno del secondo piano del 12 di Grimmauld Place, il regalo incantato di Hermione. A pensarci, Harry ebbe una fitta allo stomaco che gli riversò un gusto amaro in bocca. In quella palla di vetro c’era anche Draco mentre lui adesso era solo. Assurdo come potesse dargli più fastidio il non avere nessuno accanto del freddo pungente, o del fiato caldo che appannava gli occhiali impedendogli di vedere nitidamente. Ciononostante non poteva dire di trovarsi in una situazione spiacevole, in effetti aveva Harry sempre amato la neve. Sin da quando era bambino e, da dentro casa, guardava Dudley costruire malformi pupazzi in giardino. Da ragazzo non aveva mai giocato a battaglie di neve né aveva costruito omini e non aveva neanche mai fatto un angelo di neve, dato che gli era vietato sporcarsi l’idea non lo aveva neppure mai sfiorato. Se si fosse inzaccherato da capo a piedi come faceva suo cugino, zia Petunia non gli avrebbe più permesso d’entrare in casa. Forse era per questo che l’aveva sempre amata così tanto, per anni era stata come un sogno irraggiungibile. Un qualcosa che sfiorava delicatamente con le punte delle dita nel tragitto da scuola verso casa, in maniera quasi timida, ma stando sempre ben attento a non sporcarsi troppo di fango. Poi però aveva scoperto di essere un mago e ogni cosa era cambiata. Ricordava ancora la prima grande nevicata di Hogwarts alla quale aveva assistito. Era già dicembre, proprio a ridosso del Natale, ne erano scesi quasi due metri e lui, Ron e Dean si erano divertiti un mondo con una guerra a palle di neve in riva al lago. E quando aveva finito inevitabilmente con l’infangarsi da capo a piedi, il solo che aveva avuto da ridire era stato Gazza, che comunque li aveva rispediti in sala comune. E ora eccolo qua, a più di vent’anni, a doversi trattenere dal desiderio di costruire un pupazzo, ovviamente senza l’aiuto della magia. Stava quasi per mettersi a ridere, quando ogni traccia di divertimento scomparve dal suo volto. In quel luogo erano morti i suoi genitori, a peggiorare il tutto Draco non c’era e lui si trovava da solo nel posto peggiore del mondo. In effetti non avrebbe avuto niente per cui essere contento.

Eppure non riusciva a non provare una certa euforia, perché invero amava quell’atmosfera di piacevole irrealtà che avvolgeva Godric’s Hollow. C’erano fiocchi grossi come acini d’uva che gli si depositavano con leggerezza sulla punta della lingua, allungata nella speranza di catturarne uno o due. E poi echi di carole natalizie, intonate in lontananza. Il campanile della chiesta del villaggio che rintoccava le sette, intanto che fasci di luce giallastra, proveniente dai lampioni, illuminavano il tratto di strada antistante casa. E proprio lei, testimone silenziosa, se ne stava ancora lì proprio come la ricordava. Con una metà squarciata e un vago senso di morte a stonare prepotentemente con la gioia del Natale. Harry si riscosse soltanto allora, intanto che si ritrovò a fissare il cancelletto, apertosi grazie a una folata di vento gelido. Che doveva fare? Aveva rifiutato qualsiasi invito, persino quello di Molly e Arthur per poter venire fin qui e non aveva idea di cos fare. Probabilmente doveva soltanto trovare la forza di farsi avanti, forza che ancora sembrava mancargli. Cavolo, era un Grifondoro lui! La culla dei coraggiosi di cuore. Per quale ragione era tanto indeciso? Perché non faceva altro che darsi del vigliacco? Si sentiva come bloccato, senza saper bene se muovere un passo in avanti o non farlo. Probabilmente non avrebbe mai deciso e sotto la neve ci sarebbe rimasto per ore, se proprio in quel momento non avesse notato una figura. Una a lui ben conosciuta oltretutto. Draco Malfoy, e chi altri? Harry era sicuro che lo avrebbe riconosciuto in mezzo a una folla di maghi tutti biondi e impomatati perché nessuno aveva la sua altezzosa eleganza, il suo fare regale e strafottente. Nessuno sapeva portare un abito come lo portava lui. E quella notte, Draco vestiva con uno splendido vestito scuro e se ne stava avvolto da una pesante mantella di lana. Lui coi guanti, rigorosamente in pelle e un cappello di pelliccia sopra la testa, un ghigno furbo a torcergli il viso e quelle parole sputate fuori con tono sprezzante, come se provasse disgusto nel dovere dire una cosa tanto ovvia.  
«Credevi che fossi così stupido da non capirlo, Potter?»

  
Per un istante ebbe quasi la sensazione che il tempo si fosse fermato e che ogni cosa avesse perduto d’importanza. Non esisteva più quella casa a Godric’s Hollow e i ricordi riguardo la morte dei suoi genitori si erano affievoliti, così come il vago senso di dolore che lo aveva attanagliato alla bocca dello stomaco. Era bastato trovarsi davanti quello stronzetto biondo perché il resto del mondo si offuscasse. Naturalmente sapeva che avrebbe dovuto provare a spiegarsi, perlomeno a fargli capire per quale motivo gli avesse nascosto un fatto tanto importante. Specialmente perché Draco sembrava tutt’altro che indifferente. Contrariamente a quanto avrebbe fatto non più di un paio d’anni prima, stava reagendo in maniera diversa e neanche si sforzava di nascondere ira e dolore. Mostrare i propri sentimenti era un qualcosa a cui nessun Malfoy doveva esser stato abituato, eppure il cambiamento era lì davanti ai suoi occhi. Gli aveva fatto del male, e lo sapeva. Nonostante la necessità di chiarirsi diventasse sempre più bruciante, però, Harry non disse nulla. Tutto ciò che si ritrovò a fare fu azzerare la distanza che li divideva e abbracciarlo di slancio. Gli era mancato. Questo fu il primo pensiero che si ritrovò a formulare intanto che affondava la gelida punta del naso nel tepore del suo mantello. Gli dispiaceva da morire e in cuor suo sperava che lo perdonasse, che almeno capisse per quale ragione aveva taciuto. Ragione che però si ostinava ancora a non dire. Tutto quel fece fu baciarlo con devota reverenza. Lo baciò e basta. Stringendolo a sé in un abbraccio prepotente. Chiedendogli perdono a ogni respiro. Implorandolo di non essere tanto arrabbiato con lui.

  
«Perché non me l’hai detto?» Ancora l’abbraccio non lo avevano sciolto, ancora Draco gli stava aggrappato al collo. Ancora, Harry Potter inspirava il suo profumo e percepiva sotto le dita la dolce morbidezza dei suoi vestiti. «Perché non me l’hai detto? Perché non mi hai detto nulla? Ti fidi di me per le cose futili e non per quelle importanti? È così che la pensi?» Fu soltanto allora che percepì dentro di sé il bisogno di allontanarsi. Ed era un male quasi fisico, ma necessario. Era bastato quel dubbio, sputato fuori assieme a un bel po’ di rabbia, per far scattare nell’eroe del mondo magico quello spiccato senso di giustizia che governava gran parte delle sue azioni quotidiane. Era sconvolto dalla semplice idea che il suo ragazzo, colui al quale aveva affidato la maggior parte di se stesso, potesse realmente credere a una cosa del genere. Era ingiusto, pensò infervorandosi ma più che altro con se stesso e con la propria stupidità. Se gliene avesse parlato non si sarebbero trovati in una situazione del genere. E poi tanta segretezza per che cosa? Codardia? No, Harry Potter non era mai stato un codardo. Il suo problema era la condivisione. I suoi soli confidenti erano stati Ron ed Hermione, ma quel tempo era andato e per quanto tra loro fosse rimasta una solida amicizia, l’epoca in cui erano loro tre contro tutti era finita. Harry adesso aveva un compagno, un qualcuno che avrebbe dovuto coinvolgere nei propri piani e che invece lasciava puntualmente indietro. Sebbene le sue intenzioni fossero state più che nobili, in quei frangenti si sentì comunque un vigliacco. Non gli aveva detto nulla per non vederlo crollare ancora, ma anche perché la sua sofferenza era stata un peso che si era portato dentro a lungo. E non era disposto a far soffrire di nuovo entrambi in quel modo.  
«Non puoi pensarlo!»  
«E cosa dovrei credere secondo te?» Era forse triste? Sì, probabilmente sì e senz’altro era anche spaventato. Draco era una persona volubile e capricciosa, ma il più delle volte a spingere certe sue esagerate reazioni era la paura di essere respinto, quella di non essere abbastanza per poter essere amato da qualcuno. Sicuramente un retaggio dell’esser stato cresciuto da un Malfoy. Suo padre aveva sempre preteso il massimo e non si era mai trattenuto dal mostrare disappunto quando il figlio lo deludeva. Mentre Narcissa, beh, lei col suo materno e feroce attaccamento non aveva fatto poi molto per instillare in Draco un pizzico di fiducia in se stesso. Harry, per esempio, aveva impiegato mesi prima di fargli entrare in testa che lo amava e che quel sentimento non si sarebbe spento dall’oggi al domani. Un terrore che evidentemente ancora provava.  
«Godric’s Hollow, i tuoi genitori… tutto questo è importante e tu mi lasci fuori?» proseguì, con rabbia. Quasi gridando. «Se non mi volevi con te in un momento del genere allora cosa stiamo insieme a fare?»  
«No, non è così» ribatté, prontamente e di nuovo stringendolo in un abbraccio che a tratti era addirittura soffocante. Ma questa volta lo sentì rigido e quasi distante, di certo tormentato dall’idea di non essere sufficientemente puro e valoroso per l’eroe del mondo magico. Un abbraccio che sciolse, preferendo non nascondere il volto.  
«Non te l’ho detto, ma non per i motivi che credi. So che ti sembrerà una scusa, ma ti sei già fatto carico di colpe che non avevi, arrivando quasi a distruggere te stesso. Mi ero convinto che portandoti qui ti saresti fatto carico anche del mio dolore e di questo ne avevo paura. Io non voglio più che le persone che amo soffrano a causa sua. Lui non c’è più, ma gli strascichi dei crimini che ha commesso mi tormentano ancora adesso e non se ne sono mai andati.»  
  
  
Invero, per quanto piuttosto spesso avesse desiderato sparire e che chiunque si dimenticasse di lui e della sua storia, Harry Potter non aveva mai abbassato la testa. E non lo fece neppure quella sera. Fiero e nobile, come ogni perfetto Grifondoro dovrebbe essere, aveva tenuto gli occhi puntati in quelli dell’uomo che amava. Un’ammissione di colpa, la sua, mescolata a una timida richiesta di comprensione così come alla speranza che capisse perché aveva agito in quel modo. Cosa che in effetti parve accadere negli attimi immediatamente successivi: Draco sembrò rasserenarsi. Aveva disteso le espressioni in parte ancora corrucciate, forse non lo aveva ancora perdonato, ma per quello c’era tempo.  
«Ci avevo già provato con Hermione, l’anno in cui eravamo in giro a caccia di Horcrux, ma Nagini si presentò sotto le spoglie di Bathilda Bath e ci portò a casa della vecchia strega, dove per poco non restammo uccisi. Poi fummo costretti alla fuga e non tornai mai più qui. Questo posto mi ha sempre tormentato. Sai credo che… Beh, forse sarebbe andata diversamente se io ci fossi entrato l’altra volta o se non avessi insistito tanto per venire. Se avessi avuto ancora la mia bacchetta magari Fred, Lupin o Tonks sarebbero ancora vivi.»  
«Oppure saremmo tutti morti, a questo hai mai pensato con quella tua eroica testolina, Potter?» replicò Draco con fare sagace e una nota di sarcasmo che contraddistingueva piuttosto spesso i discorsi che faceva. E che quella volta era carica di tutto il dolore e la rabbia che provava.

  
Non poteva negare che avesse ragione. Eppure non riusciva a levarsi dalla testa che gli amici che aveva seppellito fossero morti a causa sua. Forse Draco ce l’aveva una soluzione a tutto quello. Lui che si era accusato di crimini che non aveva commesso, in quel momento lo guardava con un’espressione carica di comprensione. Lui sapeva. Lui capiva. Lui che ora scrollava la testa e sospirava, come se sapesse perfettamente ogni cosa poiché l’aveva vissuta sulla propria pelle. Lui che però stranamente taceva.  
«Ti volevo accanto» ammise a quel punto Harry l’eroe, facendosi vicino di un timido passo ma non azzardandosi a proseguire oltre. Come se non volesse forzare a essere perdonato o abbracciato ancora. «Anzi ti voglio accanto e più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo e m...» No, non gli permise mai di finire quella frase. Draco lo abbracciò allora e lo fece di slancio, con una tale violenza che Harry l’eroe si ritrovò a barcollare sotto l’impetuosa forza che ci aveva messo.  
«Stupido, Potter» biascicò al suo orecchio prima di baciarlo con dolcezza, ripetendogli quanto fosse stato idiota a voler fare tutto quanto da solo. In effetti non si era ma sentito così sciocco come in quel momento e negli istanti a venire la situazione non migliorò. Già perché in fondo non era poi così necessario entrare là dentro, giusto? D’altra parte che avrebbe potuto trovare? La casa era davvero in pessime condizioni, non era neanche sicuro che potesse esserci qualcosa di intatto o che non gli sarebbe crollato tutto in testa. Ed entrarci poi per cosa? Per vecchie fotografie e che altro? Oggetti che senza dubbio non gli avrebbero mai restituito l’effetto dei suoi genitori. Quindi a che valeva tanta sofferenza? Era meglio tornare a casa, anzi, era ancora in tempo per andare a cena dagli Weasley e Draco poteva tornare al maniero. Sì, andarsene era decisamente una buona idea.  
«Non arrabbiarti, ma devo chiedertelo e sappi che senza di te là dentro non ci vado. Ma sei sicuro di voler venire? Perché possiamo anche andarcene da qui, in fondo è soltanto una casa. Anzi, sai che ti dico? Che vado dagli Ron e tu vai dai tuoi, ci vediamo dopo a Grimmauld Place, d’accordo?»

  
In effetti Harry non poteva dire di non crederci veramente, per quanto desiderasse oltrepassare quella soglia non era poi così importante. Non quanto la loro serenità come coppia, la stessa che avevano faticosamente costruito e che non si sarebbe lasciato sfuggire facilmente. E stava giusto per ribadire il concetto quando successe. Quello che non si sarebbe mai aspettato potesse avvenire, ciò che gli fece amare quello strafottente biondino con ancora più intensità. Per l’ennesima volta quella sera, Draco non gli aveva risposto. Non a parole almeno. Ma se prima si era limitato a baciarlo e a stringerlo in uno o due abbracci, adesso era arretrato come a voler mettere distanza fra loro. No, non poté negare una punta di sorpresa quando lo vide estrarre la bacchetta da sotto il mantello e prepararsi a lanciare un incantesimo. Che stava facendo? Se ne voleva andare davvero? Ma se era venuto fin lì perché ora sceglieva di andar via? Harry si sentì un cretino, avrebbe dovuto prenderlo per mano e trascinarlo là dentro mentre invece aveva mandato tutto a quel paese. A dargli ulteriormente da pensare, poi era l’espressione che aveva in viso. In effetti era raro vederlo tanto serio e concentrato, con lo sguardo determinato e puntato in avanti. Negli occhi aveva come un’espressione dolce e amara al tempo stesso, quasi stesse cercando di fargli capire qualcosa anche se ancora taceva. Non spiegò niente, Draco Malfoy. Tutto ciò che fece fu roteare la mano a mezz’aria, poco più tardi una sottile luce argentina fuoriuscì come in un filo dalla punta della sua bacchetta di biancospino. Harry non impiegò che un attimo a riconoscere quella magia. Si trattava di un Incanto Patronus. La sorpresa fu talmente grande che ammutolì all’improvviso, spalancando la bocca come un pesce fuori dall’acqua. Sapeva per certo che erano anni che provava a evocarne uno, ma i suoi incantesimi erano sempre deboli e il Patronus non aveva mai assunto una forma precisa. Probabilmente, aveva dedotto Harry ricordando le lezioni di Lupin, perché nessuno tra i suoi ricordi era mai stato sufficientemente felice. Per quanto ne sapeva, Draco ci aveva rinunciato anni prima a produrne uno ben formato. A colpirlo, però, fu più che altro la forma che aveva assunto. Si trattava di un unicorno, un meraviglioso unicorno argenteo che aveva iniziato a camminare attorno a loro quasi a volerli proteggere da un nemico che fortunatamente non c’era. Era eccezionale e anche molto forte, rifletté riuscendo quasi a percepire la potenza di quella magia pizzicargli la pelle.  
«Come… da quando…»  
«Hai detto che per evocare un Patronus forte c’è bisogno di un ricordo felice e che questo deve essere solido, più forte è il ricordo e più potete sarà l’Incanto Patronus. Mi chiedi da quanto lo so fare? Non è molto in effetti, una sera mi stavi raccontando quella ridicola storia babbana di un archeoqualcosa che gira il mondo con una frusta e un cappello, e ho capito che il mio ricordo felice lo avevo già. Sei tu, Harry. Io non lo so come ho fatto a innamorarmi così di te, ma è successo. Quando evoco un Patronus non devo fare altro che ricordarmi di te e di tutto quello che hai fatto per me in questi anni. Mi esercito da mesi, volevo che fosse una sorpresa ma nelle ultime settimane eri nervoso e distante e mi sono chiesto se mostrartelo davvero il giorno di Natale. Io ci tenevo a stare con te, ma sembrava che non volessi trascorrerlo in mia compagnia. Poi quel giorno a colazione, con mia madre, ho capito che volevi venire qui. D’altra parte sei sempre stato scarso in occlumanzia, dedurre quello che provi è facile come farsi scappare una Cioccorana.»

  
«Pe-perché? Voglio dire perché un unicorno?» Era una domanda ridicola e lo sapeva, anzi si sentì un po’ uno scemo. Avrebbe potuto complimentarsi o magari arrossire, perché non ci poteva credere che fosse il ricordo felice di qualcuno. In tutta la vita, di ricordi felici Harry ne aveva avuti talmente pochi che per anni era stato convinto che anche le vite degli altri, in fondo, fossero un po’ come la sua. Naturalmente non era vero. Non lo era affatto e la riprova ce l’aveva davanti. Lui e la trama di Indiana Jones e l’ultima crociata gli avevano permesso di evocare quello stupefacente Patronus a unicorno. Davvero? Non era una specie di sogno? Pareva reale, la neve lo era e sicuramente lo era anche tutto quel freddo che provava. Se era vero allora poteva concedersi di emozionarsi e di essere felice. Addirittura, non poté negare d’essersi innamorato di lui un po’ di più di quanto già non fosse. Beh, era cotto da tempo, ma quella sera davanti alla casa dov’erano morti i suoi genitori capitolò definitivamente.  
«In uno dei tuoi libri di difesa contro le arti oscure ho letto che l’unicorno è simbolo di purezza e innocenza. È il Patronus di chi non ha mai ferito nessuno, di chi è innocente nel cuore e nell’anima, così come nelle azioni. Sì, è un controsenso e me ne rendo conto» mormorò, ridendo quasi fra sé come se sapesse d’aver detto una sciocchezza. In effetti il controsenso c’era e prima di tutto perché era stato un Mangiamorte. Aveva quasi ucciso Ron con una pozione, aveva maledetto, torturato e fatto un’altrettanta buona dose di cattiverie. Persone del genere, come i Mangiamorte, persone come il Draco Malfoy che aveva conosciuto a scuola non sono puri di cuore né tanto meno innocenti.  
«Tu sei…»  
«No, aspetta, Harry» lo interruppe con tono deciso, intanto che l’unicorno ancora passeggiava fra loro. C’era qualcosa di disperato nei suoi occhi, come un bisogno di confessarsi. «Lasciami finire o non te lo dirò mai più, perché sai che non sono abituato come te a esternare tutto quello che provo» mormorò, chinando il capo e inspirando di modo da farsi forza. Poi, sollevò lo sguardo e puntò gli occhi dritti nei suoi. «Ti accuso spesso di avere il complesso dell’eroe, e per Merlino sai anche tu che è vero. Però lo è altrettanto che io ho quello della vittima e non voglio più essere così. Se non fosse stato per te non so dove sarei finito, di sicuro non saprei produrre un Incanto Patronus e non avrei passato due mesi a cercare di rifarti il guardaroba» aggiunse, ridendo e trascinando anche lui in un divertimento sommesso.  
«Anche se non ho mai ucciso nessuno, ho ferito tante persone. Ho fatto del male non soltanto con la bacchetta, ma soprattutto con le parole e il mio comportamento. La colpa di quanto facevo non è soltanto di mio padre e mia madre, come ogni tanto qualcuno dice. _Con quei genitori, per forza che è cresciuto in quel modo, povero ragazzo._ Come se l’essere cresciuto dalle due famiglie più razziste del mondo magico fosse una scusa. Sirius era un Black e non era affatto come me, anzi da come lo descrivi non mi somigliava per niente. Eppure abbiamo ricevuto la stessa educazione fin dalla nascita. Io invece dicevo quel che dicevo perché ci credevo, perché in fondo ero un po’ come Voldemort. Ma le cose cambiano, Harry. Io non sono più quella persona e anzi ho vergogna di ciò che ero e quando il mio Patronus ha preso forma ho capito che era il momento di lasciar andare. Tu dici sempre che tutti devono avere la propria occasione per redimersi, bene questa sarà la mia. Ricorderò sempre chi sono stato, ma voglio guardare avanti» ammise a quel punto, facendosi avanti di un altro passo. Gli aveva stretto le mani fra le sue e ne aveva baciato le nocche in segno di reverenza.  
«Questo unicorno è una promessa, Harry Potter, è quello che vorrei diventare con te. È per questo che non me ne andrò e che ti starò vicino. Ho già detto ai miei che passerò del tempo con loro domani mentre tu andrai dagli Weasley o dal primo ministro o da chiunque ti voglia per Natale. Ma questa notte da oggi in avanti sarà solo mia e tua.»  
  
  
No, Harry non era abituato a proclamare grandi discorsi. A dire il vero non ne aveva mai fatti. Fin dal giorno in cui aveva scoperto di essere un mago ed era venuto a conoscenza del destino toccato ai suoi genitori, non aveva fatto altro che ascoltare. Quel che avevano da raccontare su di lui e sul suo passato o da spiegare su questa o quella magia. In un certo senso si poteva dire che Harry Potter fosse sempre stato di poche parole, e che preferisse agire al ragionare. Per quello poi c’era sempre stata Hermione e tanto gli era bastata. Senz’altro non era una persona abituata a parlare di se stesso o dei propri sentimenti. Il solo con cui ci aveva mai provato era stato Silente ed era stato una specie di disastro tanto che, col senno di poi, si domandava come potesse essere possibile che il preside non l’avesse mandato via a calci. Certo, la situazione era ben diversa e le sue emozioni erano un marasma confuso di rabbia e dolore. Come diceva anche Draco, però, gli veniva naturale esternare i propri sentimenti con i gesti o le espressioni. Non tratteneva le emozioni, sebbene non ne parlasse mai apertamente. Nonostante preferisse ascoltare, che iniziare un monologo e di certo non uno che parlasse di sentimenti e amore. Lo aveva fatto a malapena con Ginny quando si erano lasciati prima della guerra. E lo aveva fatto poco e male anche con Draco. Quella sera non fu da meno. Perché alcune cose cambiano, ma altre restano ben piantate nella nostra personalità come una radice che non ne vuole sapere d’essere estirpata, anche dopo che l’albero è stato tagliato. Quella sera, Harry Potter, invece che esprimere il marasma di sentimenti che aveva dentro e farlo con un bel discorso sentito, si limitò a baciarlo e a balbettare le solite poche parole. Ti amo, disse infatti. Ti amo, ripeté tra un bacio e l’altro. Facendolo sorridere di poco sulle labbra tirate, permettendo alla felicità di scacciare la rabbia e il dolore. Non accennò ad altro, ma per assurdo parve bastare.  


La neve non aveva smesso di scendere a Godric’s Hollow. Ancora, lo spazio antistante l’entrata della villetta dov’erano morti Lily e James Potter era illuminato dalle rade luci dei lampioni. Ancora l’eco dei canti di Natale riecheggiava nell’aria carica di nevischio. Colto da un brivido, Harry si ritrovò a stringersi con maggior vigore nel mantello di velluto che indossava, lo stesso che il suo ragazzo aveva fatto confezionare per lui assieme a un meraviglioso abito color verdone che, a quanto pareva, gli faceva risaltare meravigliosamente gli occhi. Il Patronus a unicorno era svanito già da qualche istante e Draco gli si era fatto vicino, stringendogli la mano con fermezza. Un muto invito, detto intanto che gli baciava le punte delle dita intrecciate e gli chiedeva di oltrepassare la soglia con lui a fianco. Facendogli capire che non se ne sarebbe andato e che ce l’avrebbero fatta, perché insieme potevano qualsiasi cosa. Draco che lo aveva forzato di poco a ogni passo, sconfiggendo la dolorosa resistenza di Harry con quella solida fermezza che spietatamente aveva deciso di tirar fuori. Fu doloroso, anzi fu tra le cose più dolorose che Harry avesse mai fatto in tutta la vita. Anche se il piano superiore era squarciato, quello inferiore era pressoché intatto e avevano finito con l’esplorarlo tutto quanto. Non che ci fosse chissà cosa, Harry preferì lasciare tutto là dov’era e non prender alcun oggetto se non fotografie e un bel mucchio di lettere che aveva trovato dentro a un cassetto della credenza. Lettere di Lupin e Sirius e qualcuna anche di Silente, che avrebbe pazientemente letto, riletto e riletto nuovamente nei giorni a venire. Sì, fu doloroso notare lo strofinaccio abbandonato sul tavolo della cucina o la scopa giocattolo regalata da Sirius abbandonata sul divano del soggiorno. E gli squarciò l’anima notare le due sciarpe di Grifondoro annodate l’una all’altra, appese all’ingresso. Forse aveva pianto o probabilmente si era trattenuto, Harry in effetti non ne fu mai del tutto sicuro. Di certo gli aveva fatto male come neanche una maledizione Cruciatus sarebbe riuscita a fare. Eppure e persino dopo essere crollato in ginocchio, distrutto da ricordi non suoi che avevano preso ad affollargli la mente, si era reso conto che tutto quello valeva ogni sofferenza. No, non era davvero per lettere e fotografie che era venuto fin lì. Lo aveva fatto perché Draco aveva ragione anche su questo. Era il momento di lasciar andare il dolore e finalmente vivere la propria vita. Quel dolore al quale s’era aggrappato perché secondo Silente era quanto lo distingueva da Voldemort, adesso era il momento di lasciarselo alle spalle. Sì, la sua vita accanto a Draco Malfoy iniziò per davvero in quel giorno Natale. La sua vita reale, fatta di quotidianità assurda, di studio e lavoro. Del ritratto della signora Black che ancora strepitava al suo passaggio. Una vita fatta di litigate e di amore, di tanto amore. Dello stesso amore che consumarono anche quella notte nel loro letto di Grimmauld Place, con feroce e delicata passione. Amore per l’altro, per ciò che avevano costruito, per quel che avrebbero incontrato sulla propria strada in futuro. Ma soprattutto di amore per loro stessi. La loro vita era partita da lì, dal primo reale pensiero che colse Harry Potter dopo che ebbe messo il naso fuori da quella maledetta casa di Godric’s Hollow, la vita valeva la pena d’essere vissuta.  
  
  
  
  


**Fine**

**Author's Note:**

> [1]Preferisco pensare che Harry abbia voluto tornare a scuola e poi dare il mago, che la versione della Rowling. Ragion per cui, dato che dai libri sappiamo il corso per auror dura tre anni e che in questa storia di anni ne sono passati tre, Harry è all’ultimo anno.  
> [2]Piccola citazione da “Harry Potter e l’ordine della fenice” quando Harry torna a Grimmauld Place per Natale, viene descritto un grande albero decorato con vere fate.  
> [3]Facendo qualche ricerca sono venuta a sapere che il Patrono a unicorno può essere quello di un qualcuno di eccezionalmente puro di cuore, che non ha mai fatto del male a nessuno. La contraddizione sta proprio in questo, Draco non ha mai ucciso nessuno però ha certamente ferito molte persone. Questo cambiamento è per lui come una rinascita. L’unicorno non rappresenta tanto ciò che Draco vede del se stesso passato, è più una speranza per il futuro.
> 
> Scrivere questa storia è stata un’impresa, in primo luogo perché io ho scrivo mai OS così lunghe e arrivare alla fine senza dividerla è stata una vera sfida. Ci ho messo due mesi e sulla mia pagina Facebook ho tormentato tutti. Volevo pubblicarla la prossima settimana, ma i dubbi sulla validità di quanto avevo scritto avevano iniziato a tormentarmi e quindi ho voluto postarla stamattina. Tengo alla Drarry in maniera particolare e ci tenevo a che tutto fosse come lo desideravo. A iniziare dalla forma sulla quale ho lavorato in maniera a dir poco maniacale, sino ad arrivare ai contenuti. Come sempre so di essermi presa i miei rischi per quel che riguarda la caratterizzazione dei personaggi e lo sviluppo di questa coppia. Questi Harry e Draco sono lontani da quelli che si vedono nei libri e di questo sappiate che ne sono perfettamente conscia, ciononostante la trovo una plausibile evoluzione.  
> Spero che vi sia piaciuta così come è piaciuto a me scriverla.  
> Ringrazio NaoYoshikawa per averla letta in anteprima e avermi dato una mano a decidermi su cosa farne, impresa che in questo caso era quasi impossibile.


End file.
